lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bryndan Tully
'''Bryndan Tully '''is the son of Fleydan, and Jenafer Tully making him a member of House Tully. Brydan has one sibling in the form of Hoster Tull who is the Lord of House Tully as well as the Lord of Riverrun. He has never married or had any children, and many speak of his silent love for his best friend Harken Labeouf. Bryndan Tully was born the younger of the children of his father, and thus he knew that he wouldn't be the new King of the Riverlands. This begin to change when he grew close to his father and his father begin hinting that he might gain control on his death. When Bryndan's brother Hoster learned of this he begin conspiring to make sure that when their father died he retained the throne. This work suceeded and he had gained the support of the council, and thus when their father died he was named to the throne over Bryndan who had been their father's choice. On the death of his father Bryndan was knighted as a substitute for not getting the Lordship of House Tully. Ser Brynden earned acclaim during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He quarreled with his brother, Hoster. During one of their arguments, Hoster called him the 'black goat' of the family. He pointed out that their sigil was a fish, so he took the name 'Blackfish,' and changed the Tully emblem to a black trout jumping. Following this war and the ensueing conflict with his brother Hoster he left with his best friend Harken Labeouf of House Labeouf where he led the forces of House Labeouf. Following Lucerne's capture of Westbridge he continues to lead House Labeoufs military forces and finds the Kingdom of Lucerne the perfect outlet for his ideals to be seen. Bryndan Tully would lead be the main person in charge of the growth of House Labeouf's forces, and he did this through the increasingly intense conflict raging north of Westbridge. When House Starke was forced to send many of their forces southward to finish the Kingdom of Bolten it was the Riverlands and House Tully that were forced to deal with more of the obligations of helping Westbridge, and the Lucernian allies north of Westbridge, and Bryndan Tully would be the one that allowed the communication between House Labeouf, and House Tully to go so well. History Early History Bryndan Tully was born the younger of the children of his father, and thus he knew that he wouldn't be the new King of the Riverlands. This begin to change when he grew close to his father and his father begin hinting that he might gain control on his death. When Bryndan's brother Hoster learned of this he begin conspiring to make sure that when their father died he retained the throne. This work suceeded and he had gained the support of the council, and thus when their father died he was named to the throne over Bryndan who had been their father's choice. On the death of his father Bryndan was knighted as a substitute for not getting the Lordship of House Tully. War of Ninepenny Ser Brynden earned acclaim during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He quarreled with his brother, Hoster. During one of their arguments, Hoster called him the 'black goat' of the family. He pointed out that their sigil was a fish, so he took the name 'Blackfish,' and changed the Tully emblem to a black trout jumping. Westbridge Following this war and the ensueing conflict with his brother Hoster he left with his best friend Harken Labeouf of House Labeouf where he led the forces of House Labeouf. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Kingdom of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom Of Lucerne Family Members Relationships Category:House Tully Category:Brann Category:People Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor